


All I want for Christmas is you

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (Smutty) Fanfics day 5Adam and Amelia are a part over Christmas.  Adam is not sure he can take being away from her much longer.





	All I want for Christmas is you

Adam wasn’t sure which was driving him crazier: being stuck in his family home in northern Vermont with no way out or just his family in general.  
Ever since he’s arrived two days ago, it seemed there was at least one argument happening between two different people. If it wasn’t between his parents, it was between his sister and mother; if it wasn’t between them, it was between one of his aunts and cousins. No one knew how to just shut the fuck up.  
He quietly slipped out onto the back porch and towards the run down barn his dad had fixed up and turned into a car restoration shop when Adam was a freshman in high school. He wasn’t supposed to go in (his dad claimed he didn’t want people messing things up) the but fuck that rule, Adam needed to get away before he went batshit crazy like the rest of his fucking family.  
Once inside the warm building, he pulled his cell phone out of his front right jean pocket and dialed a familiar number.  
“Hey, baby love,” Amelia, his girlfriend’s voice said into the phone.  
“Hey, kid,” Adam replied as he sat down in a beat-up chair. “What’s going on?”  
“Nothing much,” Amelia replied as she headed into her stepdad’s office on her end, closing the door behind her, “just the usual crazy shit that is my family.”  
“Oh?” Adam asked with a grin. “That bad huh?”  
“Oh, where to begin? Ryan’s being his usual Grinch self, Neal’s trying to appease everyone, my nephews have discovered their very first Elf on the Shelf which has not surprisingly scared the shit out of them and turned into a four-year-old and two-year-old having full-fledged meltdowns while my mom pulls one of her usual guilt trips about how she just wants a normal, happy Christmas for once.”  
“Fuck.”  
“Yep, same old, same old here. So how are things there?”  
“Fucking insane,” Adam replied. “My mom and aunts won’t stop butting into everyone’s lives and won’t stop giving fucked up advice that makes no fucking sense. My Aunt Rosie told me I need to become a fucking monk.”  
Amelia burst out laughing. “You? Become a monk? Fuck, your aunt really doesn’t know you at all!”  
Adam just laughed. He was really starting to miss Amelia’s humor. Fuck, he was starting to miss everything about her and they’d only been a part two days.  
“Crazy family aside how’s Vermont?” Amelia asked Adam as she propped her legs up on the arm of her stepdad's chair, sitting sideways.  
“Cold as fuck,” Adam replied. “How’s Punxsutawney?”  
“Same as always. Cold and boring. And you’re not here, so there’s that.”  
Adam smiled. “I miss you too. Fuck I really miss you.”  
It was Amelia’s turn to smile. She hadn’t anticipated how much she was going to miss Adam when she went home to Punxsutawney to visit her family over Christmas. It was really starting to get to her.  
“It’s only for a week,” she reassured him. “Least we’ll be together for New Years. And I promise we won’t go out to a party. We’ll stay home just the two of us.”  
Suddenly, Adam heard what sounded like someone trying to take the phone away from Amelia on her end.  
“Hey Adam,” Amelia’s younger sister Emily said. “You wanna hear how your girlfriend tripped and nearly fell on some dog shi…?”  
“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, EMILY ANN SAWYER!” Amelia yelled accompanied by more struggling for the phone.  
“Amelia?” Adam questioned, not sure if he was about to be the unwilling witness to a murder.  
“Ok, I’m here,” Amelia said, sounding slightly out of breath.  
“Everything alright there?” Adam asked with a grin.  
“Yeah, just had to murder my sister. No biggie.”  
Adam chuckled. “So you nearly fell on some shit?”  
“I just tripped. I didn’t fall on anything.”  
Adam just laughed again as someone called his name in the distance.  
“Shit, I gotta go,” he grumbled. “I’ll call you later if I get a chance.”  
“Ok,” Amelia said glumly. “I love you.”  
“Love you too,” Adam replied and hung up. He trudged back to the house to his mom waiting on the back porch.  
“What were you doing in Dad’s shop?” she asked.  
“I had a phone call to make,” he replied with a shrug.  
“You didn’t call that slut, did you?” his mom asked. “Jackie or Jadie or whatever her name was?”  
“No, I didn’t,” Adam said as he hung his coat up.  
“Good,” his mom, Carrie, replied. “You don’t need to be around sluts like that anyway, not after the shit she pulled.” She smiled slyly. “Was it that nice girl you’ve been seeing?”  
Adam rolled his eyes. “Yes. I was talking to Amelia. Can we stop talking about my personal life now?”  
“When you stop being such an ass about it, Adam. Your father and I just want you to be happy. We’re glad you’re dating her. From what you’ve told us, Amelia seems like a very nice young lady. We actually want to meet her.”  
“Yeah, not gonna happen anytime soon. You guys will just scare her off,” Adam retorted.  
Carrie just smacked Adam upside his head. As much as she loved her son, he defiantly drove her insane sometimes.  
*************  
Amelia sighed to herself as she snuggled under the quilts of the double bed in the guest room of her mom and stepdad’s house. As comfy as the bed was, it felt empty.  
Amelia picked up her phone and looked at her contacts, her finger hovering over a certain one at the top of her list. She pursed her lips, debating if it was too late to call Adam.  
Fuck it, she decided and pressed the video chat button.  
“Hey babe,” Adam greeted her in the screen.  
“Hey, did I wake you?”  
“Nah,” he replied. “Can’t sleep anyway with all the people in this damn house. Plus you’re not here.”  
Amelia just smiled at that remark. “Same here,” Amelia remarked as she snuggled deeper under the covers. “You what I miss the most though?”  
Adam raised his eyebrows.  
“You touching me.”  
Adam felt himself start to get hard. “Oh?”  
Amelia nodded with a flirty gaze. “I miss the way your fingers feel when you touch my clit. When you stick them inside me.”  
Adam licked his lips and stuck his hand in his underwear, pulling out his growing erection. “Show me your tits.”  
Amelia pulled down her camisole, exposing her breasts to Adam.  
“Such pretty little tits,” Adam murmured as he began stroking himself. “Touch them.”  
Amelia cupped her right one, her thumb brushing over her nipple. She let out a tiny moan.  
“That’s it,” Adam moaned. “Now touch your clit with your other hand.”  
Amelia lowered her other hand. Her mouth opened in a silent ‘oh’.”  
“My pretty little slut,” Adam growled as Amelia began to moan. “My perfect, little slut. Are you gonna come for me?”  
“Yes. I’m gonna come just for you,” Amelia breathlessly said as she rubbed her nub.  
Suddenly there was a knock at Adam’s door; his cousin Randy poked his head in. Adam quickly covered himself up as did Amelia.  
“Hey if you’re gonna have phone sex, could you keep it down? We’re trying to get Allie to sleep.”  
“Yeah, sure,” Adam grumbled. Randy shook his head as he closed the door behind him.  
“Maybe we should just talk tomorrow,” Amelia said as she pulled her top back up.  
“Yeah, might as well,” Adam begrudgingly said as he put himself back into his briefs. “Love you.”  
“Love you, too,” Amelia replied and blew him a kiss.  
Amelia hung up and placed her phone on the table next to her bed. She rolled over.  
A soft knock came from her door. Her mom walked in.  
“Just checking in on you,” she commented. “Everything alright?”  
Amelia just nodded as tears started to well up in her eyes.  
“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Debra asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“I miss Adam, mom.” Amelia sniffled as she wiped her face. She hated to cry but it was no use, the tears just wouldn’t stop.  
Debra just rubbed her back and let her cry.  
*************  
Adam tossed his phone onto the bedside table in frustration. He shoved a pillow in his face and let out a groan.  
He flopped over to try and sleep when someone else knocked on his bedroom door.  
“What?” Adam barked.  
His dad opened the door. “You know I once traveled over 17 hours by bus to visit your mother over Christmas break when we were in college. It takes about fifteen hours by bus to get to where your girlfriend is.” He gave Adam a smile. “Less if you drive. Anyway, I’m heading downstairs. Need to make sure the car’s got gas.”  
“Where you going?” Adam asked.  
Bruce, his dad, shrugged. “Nowhere, yet.” He closed the door behind him.  
*************  
Amelia softly moaned as the sun beamed in through the curtains. She had had a hard time getting to sleep last night and really didn’t want to get up. She pulled the covers tighter around her and snuggled against Adam’s warm chest.  
She paused. Adam was at his parent’s home in Newport, Vermont, over 600 miles away.  
“Adam!” Amelia exclaimed as she sat up. “What are you doing here? How did you get here? When did you get here?”  
“I drove,” he sleepily replied as he pulled her closer, planting a kiss on her shoulder. “Got here an hour or so ago.”  
“What about your family? I thought you wanted to visit them.”  
Adam just hugged her. “I wanted to see you more.”  
“Oh, baby love,” Amelia said with a smile. She hugged him back, snuggling next to him under the covers.  
Adam snaked his left arm under her and up her shirt, palming her boob. His other hand reached into her panties and began to stroke her pussy lips.  
“Someone’s a little eager,” Amelia remarked as she turned and kissed Adam’s nose.  
Adam just grunted and rubbed her folds harder, the friction making her very wet.  
Amelia felt the all too familiar presence of Adam’s growing hard-on pressing against her ass. She reached around and pulled his dick out, caressing his erection.  
Adam responded by inserting his middle finger into her slit; he slowly pumped it in and out of her. Amelia let out a tiny moan.  
“Fuck, I’ve missed your pussy so much,” he growled into her soft hair, inserting a second finger along with the first.  
“I’ve missed your cock in me more,” Amelia breathlessly said. She looked up at him with sultry blue eyes. “Why don’t you ram that big cock in my tight little cunt and make me come?”  
“Beg,” Adam responded.  
“Please put your huge, amazing cock inside me,” Amelia purred. “I want you to make me come, please.”  
Adam pulled his fingers out and pulled her soaked panties off, throwing them onto the floor. He adjusted himself so the tip of his sex was at Amelia’s dripping wet entrance, lifting Amelia’s right leg up slightly to allow him better access. With one quick swoop, he burrowed himself deep inside Amelia’s sheath.  
“Ahh,” Amelia hissed as she adjusted to Adam’s massive girth, her pussy throbbing with pleasure.  
Adam ran his fingers over her hips, allowing her all the time she needed to adjust. Soon, he started to pump his hips, his length sliding in and out of Amelia’s orifice with pleasurable ease.  
“Fuck, you’ve got the tightest little cunt I’ve ever felt,” Adam groaned. “I just wanna come inside your sweet little pussy over and over.”  
“Are you gonna fuck my pussy raw?” Amelia asked, her breathes becoming pants of lust.  
“I’m gonna fuck you so fucking raw you won’t be able to walk for a week.”  
“Oh yes,” Amelia moaned in response. “Yes. Yes. Yes! Oh fuck, come on, harder! That’s it baby, harder! Come on, fuck me raw!”  
Adam sped up, the tip of his shaft banging hard against Amelia’s g-spot.  
“Oh fuck!” Amelia wailed. “That’s it, right there! Harder! Harder! Come on, come on! Make me come! Make me come so fucking hard!”  
Adam reached around and began to fondle her clit. Amelia arched her back in bliss; she let out a whimper.  
“Are you gonna come for me, my pretty little slut?” Adam cooed in Amelia’s ear as he fucked her harder.  
Amelia nodded. She looked into Adam’s eyes, her blue ones filled with lust. “I’m gonna come so hard for you, baby. So fucking hard.”  
“Are you gonna come all over my cock?”  
“I’m gonna come all over your wonderful cock. Will you come inside me?”  
“Do you want me to come inside you?”  
“Yes,” Amelia breathed, her orgasm building. “Please, come inside my pussy. Come inside me so hard. I need you to come inside me. I need you to.”  
Adam gritted his teeth, his own orgasm building as well. As much as he wanted to come, he also wanted to savor the moment, the feeling of his cock sheathed inside Amelia’s warm, moist canal. It was bliss, absolute bliss.  
“Oh, I’m coming, I’m coming,” Amelia mewed, her right hand digging into Adam’s hip; her left gripped her pillow. “Oh shit, I’m gonna come!”  
“Come for me, my sexy queen,” Adam murmured. “Come on, come all over my cock.”  
“I’m… I’m… I’m… AHHHHHHHHH!”  
Amelia threw her head back as her climax hit her full force. her body jerking and twitching as she came.  
Adam gently rolled her over onto her stomach and continued to furiously pump his dick into her sex, his own orgasm coming fast.  
A few moments later, he came deep inside her. He grunted, shooting warm ribbons of cum in Amelia’s inner lips. Adam collapsed, rolling onto his back next to her on the bed.  
Amelia snuggled against his chest, resting her head on his left shoulder.  
“What do you say next year we both forget going home over Christmas next year and just spend it at our home, together,” Amelia said.  
Adam couldn’t have agreed with her more.


End file.
